The Big Four: The Origin
by Holster646
Summary: The world came to love the heroes called the Big Four. But it wasn't easy to become famous. Conflicts were made, enemies became friend. And Rapunzel wasn't an original member? Find out how they became the worlds greatest heroes. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Accident That Made it Come

THE BIG FOUR: THE ORIGIN

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED AND BRAVE X-OVER

Timeline: After HTTYD 2, After Brave, During Tangled, Before ROTG

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: The Accident That Made it Come to be.

Hiccup's POV

I flew Toothless through the stables of Burk. The sun was warm and bright. I scratched Toothless on the head.

"What do you say, bud? Salmon today?"

Toothless nodded his head.

"Salmon it is then."

Being Chief of Berk wasn't all bad. I still had time to fly Toothless around and everything.

The door flew open. Mom came running in.

"Hiccup!" She ran over to me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's Astrid. She's gone." She said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the stables as fast as I could go. When I got outside, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Astrid laid on the ground lifeless. The Dragon Riders surrounded her. Stormfly was a little bit away with a torn wing.

I walked over to her. I picked her up. She was cold and broken.

"What happened?"

"Well," Snotlout explained. "We were flying around. And this whoosh sound came out of nowhere. Next thing we knew, Stormfly wing was torn and Astrid was on the ground."

I got up and walked to the harbor. Toothless came up behind me. I leaned up against him and cried.

"Toothless, this kind of thing needs to stop. "

 **You feel like a candle in a hurricane**  
 **Just like a picture with a broken frame**  
 **Alone and helpless**  
 **Like you've lost your fight**  
 **But you'll be alright**

 **You'll be alright**  
 **Cause when push comes to shove**  
 **You taste what you're made of**  
 **You might bend, till you break**  
 **Cause it's all you can take**  
 **On your knees you look up**  
 **Decide you've had enough**  
 **You get mad you get strong**  
 **Wipe your hands shake it off**  
 **Then you Stand,**  
 **Then you stand**

 **Life's like a novel**  
 **With the end ripped out**  
 **The edge of a canyon**  
 **With only one way down**  
 **Take what you're given before it's gone**  
 **Start holding on, keep holding on**

 **Cause when push comes to shove**  
 **You taste what you're made of**  
 **You might bend, till you break**  
 **Cause it's all you can take**  
 **On your knees you look up**  
 **Decide you've had enough**  
 **You get mad you get strong**  
 **Wipe your hands shake it off**  
 **Then you Stand,**  
 **Yeah then you stand.**

 **Everytime you get up**  
 **And get back in the race**  
 **One more small piece of you**  
 **Starts to fall into place**  
 **Ooohhh**

 **Cause when push comes to shove**  
 **You taste what you're made of**  
 **You might bend, till you break**  
 **Cause it's all you can take**  
 **On your knees you look up**  
 **Decide you've had enough**  
 **You get mad you get strong**  
 **Wipe your hands shake it off**  
 **Then you Stand,**  
 **Then you stand**  
 **Yeah then you stand.**  
 **Yeah then you stand**

"Hiccup?"

I turned around to see Mom and Gobber.

"I have to go." I said.

"Hiccup, running away isn't going to help you.

"I'm not running away. I'm going to create a team. A group that can help save people from accidents, but can also fight in battles."

"Hiccup." Gobber began to say.

"Astrid would of wanted this." I looked at Gobber. "I'm leaving you and my mom in charge."

"When will you be back?" My mom asked.

"I'll come back. Occasionally." I jumped onto Toothless.

"Be careful. Hiccup." Mom said.

"Of course."

I had Toothless fly into the sky. I had been planning to do this for a long time. But the death of Astrid pushed it.

I grabbed a paper out of my storage compartment. I read the names. There was three.

I looked at the first one.

"Ok, bud. Lets go find Jack Frost."

 _ **And Here we GO!**_

 _ **I can't tell you how excited I am to write this story.**_

 _ **I will Update as much as I can.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Stand by Rascal Flatts**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Saving Rapunzel

Chapter 1: Saving Rapunzel

Jack's POV

6 months later

Today was the day. I got to go see my friend Rapunzel today.

After joining Hiccup's team, I've enjoyed myself. I now had friends, and I save people's live every day. The glory of being a hero was paying off.

I flew over to the tower. The top was open. I slid through the cracks. That's when I saw it. Rapunzel was chained up with a gag over her mouth.

"Punzie!" I hopped down and removed the gag. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "It's her. My mom isn't my mom. She just been using me."

I looked down at the chains. I slammed my staff on the lock. The lock scattered. I picked up Rapunzel and began walking towards the windows.

"Jack Frost." I heard a voice from behind.

I looked behind me to see an old enemy.

"Grimhilde. How are you still alive?"

"Oh that doesn't matter. Give me back Rapunzel."

"No. You ruined Snow's life. I won't let you ruin Punzie's too.

"Ok, then. And its not Grimhilde anymore. It's Gothel."

Then she blasted magic at me. I ducked it and jump out the window with Rapunzel.

"Jack!" She grabbed me tightly as I flew away.

I saw Rapunzel look behind at the tower.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I'm taking you to my team."

"What team?"

"The Big Four."

...

Flynn's POV

"Alright, Max. Let's see how fast you can run."

Max took off on a dead run. We ran through the forest. We finally made it to the tower. I jumped off of Max and went over to the tower.

"Rapunzel. Rapunzel, let down your hair." No response. I began to try to climb the tower myself.

"She's not up there." Someone said.

I looked to see a lady with a knife. I backed away.

"This is all your fault. If she would have just listened to me, none of this would of happened. Now I'm going to kill you."

I jumped on Max and we ran off. Suddenly a blast of heat went past my head.

"Don't worry Rapunzel. I'll find you."

...

Gothel's POV

I watched that Flynn ride away.

I looked over to a cave. A pair of yellow eyes appeared. I walked over to the cave.

"Hello Pitch." I said.

"It seems like you're have some trouble."

"Yeah. It has to do with Rapunzel. Now Jack Frost is involved."

"Jack Frost? Oh he joined that Big Four team. I killed that Hiccup's girlfriend to prevent it and it still happens. Now no one is scared because of it."

"So are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

"Of course I am. My sweet Grimhilde."

"I told you. It's Gothel. Thanks to that Snow White."

"Well lets get rid of the Big Four, then we can get you back your crown."

"Yes." I smiled

 ** _The story is on it's way_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this story. Review to let me know_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 2: First Meetings

Chapter 2: First Meetings.

Rapunzel's POV

Jack set me down at the door of the Snuggly Duckling.

"Jack, why are we here?" I asked.

"The teams here. We hang out here when I come to see you."

A big black creature came over to us.

"Toothless! What are you up to!" Jack created a snow bunny and sent it after Toothless.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Hiccup's dragon." He opened the door.

The ruffians and thugs were singing. Jack lead me to the top level.

We stopped at a table with a boy and two girls.

The boy was wearing a black and battle armor. He had brown hair. He seem to be quite the ladies man.

One of the girls had dark brown hair. She wore a dark green hood and knives on her waist. She was checking her pearly white teeth.

The other girl was a mess. Wild red hair, carried a bow and quiver, torn dress, very unladylike.

"Guys, this is Rapunzel." Jack said.

The man stood up. His missing leg had a contraption on it.

"Hi I'm Hiccup. This is Taylor, and Merida." Hiccups said, motioning to the other girls.

Merida stood up. "Nice to meet you, lass." She stretched her hand out.

I just kept my hand to myself.

"Punzie, you shake her hand."

"I know, but she's so, so..."

"So what?" Merida asked.

"Well, she's unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe." I said as nice as I could.

Merida looked unimpressed. She crossed her arms. "Blonde."

I gasped. I got angry. I walked up to her and got in her

 **What is this feeling,**  
 **So sudden and new?**

Merida sang back at me

 _ **I felt the moment**_  
 _ **I laid eyes on you;**_

 **My pulse is rushing;**

 _ **My head is reeling;**_

 **My face is flushing**

 _ **What is this feeling?**_  
 _ **Fervid as a flame,**_  
 _ **Does it have a name?**_  
 _ **Yes! Loathing**_  
 _ **Unadulterated loathing**_

 **For your face;**

 _ **Your voice;**_

 **Your clothing;**

 _ **Let's just say - I loathe it all**_  
 _ **Ev'ry little trait, however small**_  
 _ **Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**_  
 _ **With simple utter loathing**_  
 _ **There's a strange exhilaration**_  
 _ **In such total detestation**_  
 _ **It's so pure, so strong!**_  
 _ **Though I do admit it came on fast**_  
 _ **Still I do believe that it can last**_  
 _ **And I will be loathing**_  
 _ **Loathing you**_  
 _ **My whole life long!**_

Just then all the ruffians started to sing for me

 _ **Dear Rapunzel, you are just too good**_  
 _ **How do you stand it? I don't think I could!**_  
 _ **She's a terror! She's a Tartar!**_  
 _ **We don't mean to show a bias,**_  
 _ **But Rapunzel you're a martyr!**_

 **Well; these things are sent to try us!**

 _ **Poor Rapunzel, forced to reside**_  
 _ **With someone so disgusticified**_  
 _ **We just want to tell you:**_  
 _ **We're all on your side!**_  
 _ **We share your;**_

Then Merida and I went back at it.

 _ **What is this feeling**_  
 _ **So sudden and new?**_  
 _ **I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**_  
 _ **My pulse is rushing**_  
 _ **My head is reeling**_  
 _ **Oh, what is this feeling?**_  
 _ **Does it have a name?**_  
 _ **Yes**_  
 _ **Ahhh**_

While the Ruffians sang

 _ **Loathing Unadulterated loathing**_  
 _ **For her face, her voice, her clothing**_  
 _ **let's just say - we loathe it all**_  
 _ **Ev'ry little trait however small**_  
 _ **makes our very flesh being to crawl**_  
 _ **AHHH!**_

 _ **Loathing!**_

 _ **Loathing**_

 _ **There's a strange exhilaration**_

 _ **Loathing**_

 _ **In such total detestation**_

 _ **Loathing**_

 _ **It's so pure, so strong**_

 _ **So strong!**_

 _ **Though I do admit it came on fast**_  
 _ **Still I do believe that it can last**_  
 _ **And I will be...**_  
 _ **Loathing**_  
 _ **For forever**_  
 _ **Loathing,**_  
 _ **Truly deeply loathing you**_  
 _ **My whole Life long!**_

I went to leave. Merida then jumped out in front of me, with an arrow in my face.

"Boo!"

"AH!"

Jack then jumped in in between us.

"Whoa! Merida, no putting arrows in Punzie. I would think her parents want her alive."

I looked at Jack. Then at Merida. Merida just rolled her eyes and walked back to the table.

"Ok, I'll keep her alive." Merida scoffed as she sat down.

"Ok, well Rapunzel. Where's your parents?"

"Ha, well that's the thing. I'm the lost princess."

The four looked at me, surprised.

"Really?" Merida looked at me with disbelief.

"I am the lost princess." I repeated.

Hiccup smirked at Merida.

"Well now you definitely can't kill her." Hiccup stood up. "We'll get you to you to your family."

He extended his hand. I shook it.

"Well, this princess isn't going to get home by herself." Taylor said

We all shuffled out of the door. Merida glared at me as we left.

"Don't worry about Merida." Jack said. "She may be hot headed, but she's harmless."

"I AM NOT HOT HEADED!" We heard Merida yell.

...

Pitch's POV

I walked down the halls of the Corona castle. I walked by the guards and let my by. Gothel's magic disguise was working well.

I came to the kings quarters. Two guards blocked the entrance.

"I'm here to see the King. It's about his daughter."

The guards stepped aside. I open the door.

King Steven of Corona was at his desk, holding a small picture.

"Your Majesty." I bowed. He set the picture at his desk.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Kozmotis Pitchner. I have news about your missing daughter."

King Steven stood up and walked around his desk.

"Well?"

"Well your highness, I found a young woman that said she was the lost princess. Long golden hair. Green eyes. Called herself Rapunzel."

The King started smiling.

"Well I was helping her return home when all of a sudden I was ambushed."

"By who?"

"The Big Four. They kidnapped her."

"The Big Four is a peace keeping team. They wouldn't ambush let alone kidnap someone.

I reached into my bag. And pulled out an arrow.

"I pulled this out of my arm. From the Archer"

I rolled up my sleeve to show a fake knife wound.

"This is from what people call her as the Fairy."

I pulled up my leg to show a fake burn.

"This was from the Leader of the team."

Lastly I showed my left hand that was covered in fake frostbite.

"Then Jack Frost did this."

King Steven look at my wounds in pure disbelief.

"Reginald!" He yelled.

The Captain of the Guard walked in.

"Yes, your majesty." He said.

"Abandon the search for Rider. I want all of Corona's forces to find The Big Four. They kidnapped the Princess. I want her back alive. Bring The Big Four in. Dead or alive!"

"As you wish, you're majesty."

I walked away as I watched King Steven almost break down.

I made it out into the forest. Where Gothel was waiting.

"Nice disguise." Gothel said.

"Thanks to you." I replied.

She snapped her fingers and the disguise disappeared.

"Did it work?"

"Yep. King Steven is now hunting down The Big Four."

"But what happens when the guards find Rapunzel."

"Oh that part will be easy." I said with an evil grin.

 _ **Well everyone has met.**_

 _ **See what happens to the Big 4 in the next chapter**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter was What is This Feeling? by Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Framed

Chapter 3: Framed

Merida's POV

That night, we stopped along the way to the Castle of Corona to spend the night.

We were sitting around the fire, enjoying ourselves. Jack was telling one of his outrageous stories.

"And then how I became the Guardian of Burgess."

Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Taylor gasped. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you just made it snow. Just face it, without your powers, your useless." I said.

"I'm totally useful without my powers." Jack said standing firm.

"Oh really?"

 **ANYTHING you can do, I can do better**

 _ **HA!**_

 **I can do ANYTHING better than you**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can Yes I can**

 _ **Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you**_

 **No you're not**

 _ **Yes I am**_

 **No you're not**

 _ **Yes I am**_

 **No you're not**

 _ **Yes I am Yes I am!**_

 _ **I can shoot a partridge with a single ice blast**_

 **I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow**

 _ **I can live on bread and cheese**_

 **And only on that?**

 _ **Yep**_

 **So can a rat**

 _ **Any note you can sing I can sing higher**_

 **I can sing any note higher than you**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can!**

"How DO you sing that high?" Jack asked

"I'm a GIRL."

 _ **Anything you can say I can say softer**_

 **I can say anything softer than you**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 **YES I CAN!**

 _ **I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker**_

 **I can drink it quicker and get even sicker**

 _ **I can open any safe**_

 **Without being caught?**

 _ **You bet**_

 **That's what I thought, you crook**

 _ **Any note you can hold I can hold longer**_

 **I can hold any note longer than you**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't**_

 **Yes I can Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can**

 _ **Yes you can**_

"Where do you keep all that air?" Jack asked

"Uhh."

"Ohh."

 _ **Anything you can say I can say faster**_

 **I can say anything faster than you**

 _ **Noyoucan't**_

 **YesIcan**

I couldn't even understand what we said after that one.

 _ **I can jump a hurdle**_

 **I can wear a girdle**

 _ **I can knit a sweater**_

 **I can fill it better**

 _ **I can do most anything**_

 **Can you bake a pie?**

 _ **No**_

 **Neither can I**

 _ **Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter**_

 **I can sing anything sweeter than you**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Yes I can**

 _ **No you can't**_

 **Oh yes I can**

 _ **No you can't, can't, can't**_

 **Yes I can, can, can**

 _ **No you caaaaannnnnnnnn't**_

 **Yes I caaaaaannnnnnnnn**

"Well I think Merida wins this one." Hiccup said as we finished. I blushed.

I've had a huge crush on Hiccup for the longest time. But the problem was he was always hitting on other girls to pay any attention to me.

"Oh come on, I had that!" Jack said frustrated.

Taylor was just laughing. Rapunzel was smiling about the musical number.

Toothless was asleep next to Hiccup.

Just then, Toothless head shot up. He stared to growl.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup said looking around.

Suddenly the bushes exploded. Men in Corona uniforms charged us.

I grabbed my bow and quiver. I aimed at one of the soldiers.

"Merida, don't!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup walked out in front and put up his hands. The soldiers stopped.

Then a soldier burst through the bush on a horse.

"What are you doing? Attack them!"

The men just looked at each other.

"But sir, they surrendered."

"I DON'T CARE! KILL THEM! But not the blonde one."

I immediately jumped in from of Rapunzel. I shot arrows at the charging soldiers.

"Get on the dragon!"

Rapunzel ran over and jumped on Toothless.

I whistled. Angus came running over. I jumped in him and rode over to Taylor. I grabbed her and pulled her on.

The soldier on the horse started shooting his crossbow at me. I aimed my bow and shot him in the arm.

I looked over at Toothless. He was surrounded. The guards were throwing net over him. Rapunzel looked terrified.

"Taylor?" I nodded her.

"Got it." She winked.

I urged Angus forward. Angus took off on a dead run towards the soldiers. Taylor laid on the back of the horse. The soldiers jumped out of the way as Taylor cut the ropes. Toothless got out of the nets and blasted at the soldiers. They dodged out of the way.

Hiccup jumped on behind Rapunzel and flew off. Jack made a ice wall to slow them down. We took off through the forest.

"What now?" Taylor asked.

"I'll ask Hiccup." Jack said as he flew up.

We rode on until Jack came back.

"Meet at the transport. We're going to Berk."

I turned Angus in that direction.

We came out to the clearing to where a bunch of Monstrous Nightmares that were hooked up to the transport, ready to take off.

The transport was an old Viking ship that was modded to carry us non flyers. Hiccup tamed and trained the four Monstrous Nightmares to carry us back and forth.

I got off Angus and lead him onto the transport. He walked right into his stable.

Jack floated down with Rapunzel. He laid her down on the floor of the transport. She seemed to be unconscious.

Taylor ran over to the lead dragon, Fury, and got on him. They lifted off. The other dragons followed. The transport lifted into the sky.

Rapunzel woke up a couple minutes later.

"What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"We're heading to base."

"Where?"

"Berk."

 _ **Well this is getting intense**_

 _ **Stick around for the next chapter**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Story is Anything You Can Do by Tom Wopat and Bernadette Peters.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Back Stories

Chapter 4: Back Stories

Rapunzel's POV

The ride was quiet as we headed to the base of The Big Four.

"What now?" I asked Merida. She was looking out to make sure no rouge dragons attacked.

"Well, it seems that someone framed us. We go back to base until we get our name cleared."

I looked at Merida. She saved my life. Even when she wanted to take mine.

"I want to thank you for saving my life. Also I want to apologize for the way I acted when we met." I said.

"Well, I must admit I just got riled up. I'm sorry. And your welcome."

She sat down and looked at the sky.

"So Merida. Who's idea was it to start this team?"

"Hiccup."

"Well why?"

She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Well, 6 months ago, Hiccup's girlfriend died in a dragon riding accident. So this is his way of fighting the pain."

"Oh. So how did you join the team?"

Merida looked at me and smiled.

"Hiccup came to me about it after I had a witch turn my mother into a bear. I was able to get her back to normal. Then two years passed. Then Hiccup just showed up. He talked me into joining the team. Jack had already joined the team. So I did."

"Oh. A witch, huh?"

"Yep."

Just then Jack landed next to Merida.

"Hey, what you girls talking about?" Jack said.

"Oh I just told her how I joined the team." Merida said.

"Yep. What about you, Jack?" I asked.

Jack looked at me surprised.

"Me? Well, it's a long story."

"Come on Frostbite," Merida said, punching him in the arm. "We still got a two hour ride to Berk."

Jack sat down on one of the of the benches.

"Well I was flying around, when I met this girl. Her name was Snow White. Her step mother was a terrible person. Made her scrub the tiles outside like a servant, even though she was a princess. So one day, her step mother decided to have her huntsman kill her. But he couldn't do it. I helped her escape by leading her to some Dwarves. But her step mother disguise herself as a old woman. She gave Snow an apple that was poisoned. Snow bit it and she passed out. I was there and I tried to resuscitate Snow while the dwarves took off after her. She ended up falling off a cliff. But Snow was gone..."

 _Flashback_

 _5 months ago_

 _Jack's POV_

 _I watching my good friend Snow lay lifeless on the tomb. The dwarves made a glass case to keep her. Tears streamed_

 _down my cheeks._

 _Just then a heard someone say._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _I turned around to see a man. He had brown messy hair and was in black leather armor. He was missing a leg._

 _"I don't know how you can see me, but thanks." I turned around to look at the tomb._

 _"Can I talk to you, Jack?"_

 _I looked at him in surprise._

 _"How do you know my name?" I asked._

 _"I've heard of you since I was little. I have and always will believe in you."_

 _"Ok, well what do you want to talk about?"_

 _He walked up in front of me._

 _"My name is Hiccup. And I'm creating a team to stop things like this from happening. To save peoples lives from evil and misfortune."_

 _"Oh, good for you." I said._

 _"I want you to join the team."_

 _"Me? Why me?" I asked._

 _"Well, because you a powerful being. With you on our side, nothing can stop us."_

 _I just turned away from him._

 _"Jack, think about it. Your friend would of not have died in vain. She would of lived. We can make sure that something like this doesn't happen to others families. We'll make good rule all the kingdoms."_

 _I turned around and extended my hand._

 _"Count me in."_

 _END Of FLASHBACK_

"And that's how I joined the team." Jack said as I listened.

"Wow, Jack. That's so sad." I said.

"Yeah but the thing is, I found out Snow was actually under a sleeping spell. She's alive and living with her prince."

I looked up. Taylor was still fly Fury across the sky.

"What about Taylor?" I asked.

"Well, she's a mystery. All we know is that Hiccup was the one to recruit her. That's it. We've tried everything, so don't get any ideas." Merida replied.

Just then we heard Taylor yell.

"Berk, straight ahead."

I looked over to see a small island.

"Welcome to Berk, Rapunzel." I heard Hiccup say as he flew next to the transport.

 _ **Well, now you know how everyone joined the team.**_

 _ **We're just getting started.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thinks so far.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5:Popular, Drago

Chapter 5: Popular/Drago

Rapunzel's POV

The transport landed slowly behind the base. Hiccup landed Toothless.

"Let's get you settled."

Hiccup lead me to a room.

"If you need anything, I'm down the hall."

I nodded and walked over to a bed.

The next morning I woke up to knock on the door. I got out of bed and answered the door.

"Hi Merida!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Punzie." Merida said. "We're serving breakfast."

"Wait Merida. Come in here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Punzie, what are you doing?

"Oh nothing. Merida - now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that." Merida said

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!"

 **Whenever I see someone**  
 **Less fortunate than I**  
 **(And let's face it - who isn't**  
 **Less fortunate than I?)**  
 **My tender heart**  
 **Tends to start to bleed**  
 **And when someone needs a makeover**  
 **I simply have to take over**  
 **I know I know exactly what they need**  
 **And even in your case**  
 **Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face**  
 **Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed**  
 **Follow my lead**  
 **And yes, indeed**  
 **You will be:**

 **Popular!**  
 **You're gonna be popular!**  
 **I'll teach you the proper ploys**  
 **When you talk to boys**  
 **Little ways to flirt and flounce**  
 **I'll show you what shoes to wear**  
 **How to fix your hair**  
 **Everything that really counts**

 **To be popular**  
 **I'll help you be popular!**  
 **You'll hang with the right cohorts**  
 **You'll be good at sports**  
 **Know the slang you've got to know**  
 **So let's start**  
 **'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:**

 **Don't be offended by my frank analysis**  
 **Think of it as personality dialysis**  
 **Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a**  
 **Sister and adviser**  
 **There's nobody wiser**  
 **Not when it comes to popular -**  
 **I know about popular**  
 **And with an assist from me**  
 **To be who you'll be**  
 **Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:**  
 **There's nothing that can stop you**  
 **From becoming popu-**  
 **Ler: lar:**

 **La la la la**  
 **We're gonna make**  
 **You popular**

 **When I see depressing creatures**  
 **With unprepossessing features**  
 **I remind them on their own behalf**  
 **To think of**  
 **Celebrated heads of state or**  
 **Specially great communicators**  
 **Did they have brains or knowledge?**  
 **Don't make me laugh!**

 **They were popular!**  
 **Please -**  
 **It's all about popular!**  
 **It's not about aptitude**  
 **It's the way you're viewed**  
 **So it's very shrewd to be**  
 **Very very popular**  
 **Like me!**

I helped her by putting on a little make up.

"Why, Merida, look at you. You're beautiful."

"I - I have to go."

"You're welcome!"

 **And though you protest**  
 **Your disinterest**  
 **I know clandestinely**  
 **You're gonna grin and bear it**  
 **Your new found popularity**  
 **La la la la**  
 **You'll be popular -**  
 **Just not as quite as popular**  
 **As me!**

...

Merida's POV

That girl! She was so aggravating. I decide to be her friend, and this is what I get. A make over!

I ran to my room so I can get this crap off my face.

I ran into someone on the way. Hiccup lost his balance and fell.

"Oh my gosh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He looked up at me.

"Whoa. Merida. You look amazing." Hiccup said.

I then started blushing. "Really?"

"Of course." He then walked away.

I stood there frozen. Hiccup noticed me. I then ran back to Rapunzel.

"Ok, continue with the makeover."

"Alright!" Rapunzel said excited.

...

Pitch's POV

I walked through the castle again. My second part of the plan was about to begin

I was going to visit the king, knock him out and kidnap Rapunzel and return her to Gothel.

"Your Majesty." I said as I entered the throne room.

King Steven looked awful.

"You were right." He said. "They're not at all what they seem."

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone with Rapunzel! They took her out of the kingdom."

"Oh your Majesty, I'm so sorry." I said trying to hide my anger.

I just turned around and left. I got myself out to Gothel.

"Rapunzel's in Berk." I said with anger.

"What? The Base of the Big Four. How are we going to get her out of there?"

"Well I've got a plan. To get Rapunzel and to destroy the Big Four. And it involves a really big dragon."

"A dragon?" Gothel asked skeptically.

"An Alpha Species. Known as the Red Death. But we'll need a dragon master."

...

Drago's POV

"Keep the sails up!" I yelled. My men tried to keep up the cheap sails.

After Hiccup defeated my Bewilderbeast, I got back with my men and we became an army for hire.

I went down to cabin. I was frustrated. Work was scarce. The new sails didn't help us as far as we needed.

I slammed the door. I sat down and sulked.

"Why not do something?" I heard someone say in the dark.

I grabbed my spear and pointed it wildly.

"Who's there?"

"Just a friend. Looking to take out the Big 4."

I nodded. Hiccup was the reason why I was lowered to be a mercenary.

A dark man came out of the shadows. Along with a woman in a cloak.

"We need your help to locate a dragon." The man said.

I walked around my desk.

"What's in it for me?" I said.

The man stepped aside. The woman walked over to me and pulled out a bottle. She pulled my cape aside to show my missing arm. She put one drop of the liquid on stump.

Suddenly a black arm with red veins grew from the stump.

"Try to move it." The woman said.

I did and the arm moved. I had an arm again.

"What kind of dragon?"

The man smiled. "The Red Death."

I nodded. "There's one close by."

I went to give the order to head for the location.

I turned around.

"And who are you?"

"Pitch Black and Mother Gothel."

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a couple things to do with the story.**_

 _ **I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Popular by Kristin Chenoweth**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6: One Unstoppable Force

Chapter 6: One Unstoppable Force

Merida's POV

I twirled around the room as Rapunzel watched me.

After Hiccup actually noticed me, I've felt like I was higher than a dragon.

"So how long as you liked Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"Since we first met. I just thought he was so handsome and heroic. But he sleeps around with women alot so he never notices me."

"Oh that's awful." Rapunzel said.

"But now he actually noticed me. It won't be long now."

"Who noticed you?"

Rapunzel and I looks to see Taylor walking into the room.

"Hiccup." Rapunzel said.

"Can you just imagine our first date?!"

I spun around and began imagining what would happen on that date.

 **There is music in the air, can you hear it?**  
 **It's in two, no, maybe three or maybe four**  
 **And I see me dressed in white**  
 **With two feet that feel so light**  
 **It's as though as they've never ever touched the floor**

 **One dance, just you and me**  
 **Beneath the moon, beside the sea**  
 **One dance and it's happily ever after**  
 **One dance and you will see**  
 **We're not so different, you and me**  
 **Just us two, me and you**  
 **One dance**

 **There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?**  
 **There are two, or three or gee, a million more**  
 **And I see you in their light**  
 **Oh, me? A dance? All right.**  
 **Just to move and glide with you across the floor**

 **One dance, just you and me**  
 **Beneath the moon, beside the sea**  
 **One dance and it's happily ever after**  
 **One dance and you will see**  
 **We're not so different, you and me**  
 **Just us two, me and you**

 **I would change who I am,**  
 **trade my bow for romance,**  
 **just to stand with you.**  
 **I would leap at a chance for a glimpse of a glance of one dance with you.**

 **One dance, just you and me**  
 **Beneath the moon, beside the sea**  
 **One dance and it's happily ever after**  
 **One dance and you will see**  
 **We're not so different, you and me**  
 **Just us two, dream come true**  
 **One dance**  
 **One dance**

I stopped dancing around. Rapunzel and Taylor looked at me.

"Merida, are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"Oh that's so romantic." Rapunzel said.

...

Hiccup's POV

I sat at the dock. After I ran into Merida this morning, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

She looked so beautiful. I didn't know what to do.

After Astrid died, I thought my love life was dead. Then Merida joined the team. She made my heart soar. But I didn't want to get attached. So I started sleeping around. Just to keep my feelings for her at bay.

But now I can't anymore. The way I felt made me want to have her. To make her mine. I wanted to start my love life once again.

Toothless walked over to me.

"Well bud, it's time to move on."

 **I've had my way with so many girls**  
 **An' was lots of fun.**  
 **My system was to know many girls**  
 **To keep me safe from one**  
 **I find it can't be done.**

Just then, Snoutlout shouted out.

"Hiccup!"

I looked over. The boys were waving me over.

"You coming with us?" Tuffnut shouted.

"We'll paint the town red, Hiccup." Fishlegs said.

"Sorry guys I can't make it. I'm going on a date tonight."

They started cheering, then stopped.

"What?"

 **My defenses are down**  
 **She's broken my resistance**  
 **And I don't know where I am**  
 **I went into the fight like a lion**  
 **But I came out like a lamb.**  
 **My defenses are down**  
 **She's got me where she wants me**  
 **And I can't escape no how**  
 **I could speak to my heart when it weakened**  
 **But my heart won't listen now.**  
 **Like a toothless, clawless tiger,**  
 **Like an organ-grinder's bear,**  
 **Like a knight without his armor,**  
 **Like Samson without his hair.**  
 **My defenses are down**  
 **I might as well surrender**  
 **For the battle can't be won.**  
 **But I must confess that I like it,**  
 **So there's nothing to be done.**  
 **Yes, I must confess that I like it**  
 **Being miserable is gonna be fun**

I began walking back up to base. The boys followed me, singing as I went.

 _ **His defenses are down**_  
 _ **She's broken his resistance**_  
 _ **And he's in an awful jam.**_

 **I went into the fight like a lion**

 _ **But you came out like a lamb.**_

 **My defenses are down**

 _ **She's got you where she wants you**_  
 _ **And you can't escape no how**_

 **I could speak to my heart when it weakened**

 _ **But your heart won't listen now.**_

 **Like a toothless, clawless tiger,**  
 **Like an organ-grinder's bear,**

 _ **Like a knight without his armor,**_

 **Like Samson without his hair.**  
 **My defenses are down**

 _ **You might as well surrender**_  
 _ **For the battle can't be won.**_

 **But I must confess that I like it,**  
 **So there's nothing to be done.**

 _ **Yes, You must confess that you like it**_  
 _ **Being miserable is gonna be fun**_

The boys walked away when I got back to the base.

I walked up to Merida's room. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I then heard something coming from Rapunzel's room. I went over and knocked.

"Hey Rapunzel, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in."

I opened the door.

"Hey, have you seen Mer..."

Rapunzel and Taylor was helping Merida into a white dress.

She looked beautiful. But her hair was pulled back.

"Can I talk to Merida? Alone?"

Taylor and Rapunzel giggled as they left the room.

"You look amazing." I said.

Merida blushed. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"But can I change one thing?" I asked.

She nodded. I walked up behind her. I pulled out the pins that held up her hair. Her wild red hair fell down to her shoulders.

"There. Much better." I said with a smile.

It was quiet for a sec. She just stood in front of me. The passion in the air was unbearable. It took all I had not to do something stupid.

"So Merida, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to." She said as she turned around.

"Ok, then I'll see you tonight."

I walked out of the room. I went over to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Well Astrid, I'm moving on, just like you wanted."

 _ **And Yes, I'm a Mericcup Shipper as well.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **The Songs Used in this Story are One Dance from The Little Mermaid(Deleted Song) and My Defenses are Down by Tom Wopat.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

Merida's POV

I sat on the bed. I was absolutely terrified. I've been wanting to be with Hiccup for the longest time, and now it's coming true.

I heard a knock on the door. Rapunzel peeked her head in.

"Merida, you going to be late for your date!" She said as she walked in.

"Rapunzel, I can't."

"Why?" She said, looking at me curiously.

"I've been dreaming about this for such a long time. What if it isn't everything I thought it was?"

Rapunzel sat down next to me. "I was exactly where you are now. I had dreamed my entire life to see the floating lanterns on my birthday. And when I finally did. It was everything I did dream of. So yes it will be."

"And if it is?"

"Well as Eugene said, that's the good part. You get to find a new dream."

That made me feel so much better. I hugged her.

"Thank you, for making my dream come true.

...

Hiccup's POV

Jack and I were setting up the picnic that Merida and I were going to have.

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Astrid would want me to move on."

"Well ok."

I set down the last piece of food down.

"Ok, all done."

Toothless came bouncing over to me.

"Ok bud, let's go get her."

"Good luck, Hiccup." Jack shouted as I flew away

...

Merida's POV

I waited outside of the base. I knew he was coming.

Just then Toothless landed in front of me.

"Hi Hiccup." I said.

"Hop on." He said.

I ran over to him. He helped me up onto Toothless.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hang on."

Toothless flew into the sky. The cool breeze felt amazing. We flew over to the far side of the island. There was a beautiful candlelight dinner waiting.

Toothless landed. Hiccup got off and helped me off.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

...

We sat and ate and talked. The night was beautiful. The moon was shining down.

I got up and walks out to the sea. I heard Hiccup get up and walk over to me.

"Merida, can I ask? Have you ever been in love before?"

"In Love? No, but rumors fly and you don't know where to start. Specially when it concerns a person's heart. I've heard tales that could set my heart a glow. I just wish I knew if the things I heard are so."

 **They say that falling in love is wonderful**  
 **It's wonderful, so they say**  
 **And with a moon up above it's wonderful**  
 **It's wonderful, so they tell me**

 **I can't recall who said it**  
 **I know I've never read it**  
 **I only know they tell me that love is grand**  
 **And**

 **The thing that's known as romance is wonderful**  
 **Wonderful, In ev'ry way,**  
 **So they say.**

Hiccup turned me around and began to sing to me.

 _ **Rumors fly and they often leave a doubt**_  
 _ **But you've come to the right place to find out**_  
 _ **Everything that you've heard is really so**_  
 _ **I've been there once or twice and I should know**_

 _ **You'll find that falling in love is wonderful**_  
 _ **It's wonderful, so they say**_  
 _ **And with a moon up above, it's wonderful**_  
 _ **It's wonderful, as they tell you**_

 _ **You leave your house some morning**_  
 _ **And without any warning**_  
 _ **You're stopping people shouting that love is grand**_  
 _ **And**_

He then began to wrap his arms around me.

 _ **To hold a man in your arms is wonderful**_  
 _ **Wonderful, in ev'ry way**_

 _ **I should say!**_

I just stood there in his arms for what seemed like forever.

I then let go and looked up at him. He leaned in and our lips met.

I became dazed. The feeling of being kissed was amazing.

He deepened the kiss. It felt even more amazing.

He pulled back. I just stop there dazed.

"You're right." I whispered. "It is wonderful."

 _ **Well, this is getting good.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is They way It's Wonderful by Bernadette Peters and Tom Wopat**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8:Drago's New Power

Chapter 8: Drago's New Power

Drago's POV

The ship slowly came to a stop.

I looked at Pitch and Gothel.

"Now what?" I asked.

"well that's the easy part. Your new arm now has the power to take control of any living thing."

I nodded. I stretched forth my new hand and pointed at one of my men.

A blast of red light into the man. He turned around. His eyes were red.

"Jump off."

The man then hurled himself over the side if the ship.

I laughed with amusement.

"Well you don't have to say anything, just think it."

"Ok. Will do."

I had my men start attacking the mountain.

"Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the Red Death out."

We made a hole in the side of the mountain. The other dragons of the nest flew out. Then the rumbling started. The roar echoed out of the hole.

The Red Death came crashing through. The mountain was crumbling down.

I started doing my scream. The Red Death looked right at me.

I stretched forth my hand. The red light shot out. It went into The Red Death.

I began to think for it to bow. It actually was coming at me. I jumped out of the way.

I shot the red light again. This time the eyes flicked red but nothing.

The Red Death drew back his head to breath fire. I wrapped myself in my flames engulfed the area around me. As soon as the fire stopped. I removed my cloak.

I tried one more time. I threw a huge ball of red light at it. The six eyes were bright red. I began to command it. It laid down.

I stood before the head. I walked over to the eyes. The bright red eyes glowed.

"You belong to me now."

I commanded men to hook up the dragon so it can drag our boats.

I walked up to Gothel and Pitch.

"I was almost killed because of you two."

"Well we got the dragon. That's all that matters." Pitch said.

My men got the dragon all hooked up. I climbed up on it.

I pictured Berk in my head. The Red Death roared and spread it's wing. It took off in the direction of Berk.

...

Two days of traveling, the island finally came into sight. I smiled. It was time.

"Not now." Pitch said as he appeared.

I had the dragon turn to a deserted island off to the side.

"We are so close. Why stop now?"

"We need to grab a couple things."

 _ **They're almost ready to attack Berk.**_

 _ **See what happens in the next Chapter**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Death of a Member

Chapter 9: Death of A Member

Rapunzel's POV

Taylor and I sat in my room training. Merida and Hiccup were off being romantic with each other. Jack was helping around the island.

Taylor was training to fight like her. Stealthy. I had my own pair of knifes. My dress was replaced with a dark green dress. I braided my hair and covered it with black hood.

The past two days were amazing. I learned so much. I was as good as Taylor.

"Good. You learn fast." Taylor said as she sheathed her knives.

"True bet I prefer daggers." I said as I twirled my slightly larger knife.

Just then a dark shadow fell on the room.

"Taylor, is this a test?"

"No. It's not."

"Nope its a kidnapping." A voice said.

Taylor threw both of her knifes at the voice.

"You silly girl. Did you think you can hit me? The one and only Pitch Black!"

Just then Taylor gasped. A man stood in front of her. Blood dripped to the floor.

"Taylor!"

...

Jack's POV

I was flying back from Corona. I was able to find Rapunzel's pet, Pascal. He scurried all over me, and stuck his tongue in my ear.

"Pascal!" I said as I pulled his tongue out.

Just then I heard it.

"Taylor!"

It was Rapunzel! I shot towards Berk. I crashed through the windows.

Rapunzel was gone. Taylor was lying on the floor, with a knife wound on her side.

"He got her." She whispered.

"Who's got her?" I said as I knelt down by her.

"Pitch Black." She said weakly.

Just the door opened up. Hiccup and Merida came through the door.

"Have you seen Toothless?" Hiccup said but then stopped. Merida gasped.

"Save Rapunzel." Taylor managed to say.

Her hand fell. She was gone.

"Taylor." I said through the tears.

Just then her body light up. I looked out the window. The moon shined down on her. Her body was lifted off the ground. She began to grow wings and green, yellow and purple feathers. Soon she looked like a human hummingbird.

She floated out the window. She was floating south.

"The moon has a plan for her." I said as I wiped away a tear.

"Jack, tell me what happened." Hiccup said.

"She told me who did it."

"Who?" Merida asked.

"Pitch Black."

...

Rapunzel's POV

I opened my eyes. I seemed to be in a cell. The air was salty so I figured I was on a boat.

After Taylor was stabbed by Pitch, everything went dark. I couldn't see a thing. I didn't know where I was.

Just then I heard that voice.

"Comfortable?"

I looked up to see Pitch staring down at me.

"Let me out, or the Big Four will make you pay." I said.

"You mean, the Big Three?" He said, holding up three finger.

"No, not Taylor."

"Also I think they'll be pretty busy with the Red Death that will be attacking Berk in the morning."

"What's that?"

"Oh something your friend Hiccup faced, lost his leg and almost his life to." Pitch sneered.

"Well, he's got Toothless." I said.

Pitch laughed. "He did have Toothless." He tilted his head over to the next cell.

I looked over to the next cell. Toothless was bound with chains.

"Toothless!" I stretched my hand out to the dragon. Toothless looked at me. Then growled at Pitch.

"Hiccup and his pet have defeated a Red Death. Let see what happens how Hiccup will do without a Night Fury." Pitch said with a hint of laughter.

He began to walk away. "Oh one more thing. Your mother can't wait to have you back."

 _ **Pitch is ready.**_

 _ **Stay tune for more.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Finding Out Who You Are

Chapter 10: Finding Out Who You Are

Rapunzel's POV

I sat in that cell, dreading the morning light. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want it to.

Berk was going to be destroyed, the Big Four dead, and evil would rule the world.

Just then I heard a groan. I looked over to the cell opposite of Toothless and I. There laid an old man. He looked sick.

"Sir, can I help you?"

The man looked over at me. He looked at me with dead eyes.

"I'm afraid your power can't save me." He said.

"I could try."

"Forget about me. Your destiny awaits."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look in the bowl."

He slid over a bowl.

I looked inside. It was just my reflection on the water.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Well I did see an amazing beautiful woman. I wanted to see someone who was a hero. But I see nothing now."

"No. Look harder." He pointed back at the bowl.

I tried to look hard.

"There it is."

What I saw was me covered in light.

"You are a hero. Your powers is more powerful than you realize. Just unlock that, you could move mountains."

I nodded. It was true. I felt like there was more to my powers.

"Oh, just ignore him," a familiar voice said.

Gothel walked in front of my cell. She smiled greedily. I looked away.

"Are you ready to come home after this is done? My goodness I have the perfect cell for you at home. You'll just keep me young forever."

My anger rose. I stood up and face my mother.

"I told you that I will never let you use my hair AGAIN!"

I suddenly felt something rush through my arm and produced something in my hand.

"Oh no." Gothel whispered.

I looked at my hand to see a blade of light. It was warm, like sunlight.

I slashed at the bars of my cell. The blade went right through.

Gothel backed away. "Now Rapunzel, listen to your mother."

"No you listen. All my life you told me that the world was a dark cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you." I shouted angrily

"But Rapunzel, your father stole from me. That flower was mine."

"Some power is meant to be shared with the world. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Share my light with the world." I said.

I turned towards Toothless. I cut my way through. I cut all the chains and got on him.

"Goodbye Mother. I hope to never see you again."

...

Gothel's POV

Rapunzel lead the dragon to the opposite wall. It blew a hole in the side of the boat. Then Rapunzel and the dragon flew away

"What's going on?" Drago said as he came into the room.

"My daughter escaped, with the dragon."

Drago looked at me unimpressed. Then his new arm grabbed my neck.

I struggled to breath as he squeezed harder, lifting me above the ground.

"You let them escape!? And you call yourself a sorceress."

"Drago, stop." Pitch yelled as he walked in.

Drago sneered and released me.

I coughed. "Don't forget who gave you that arm and power. I could take it away just as easy."

Drago just laughed. "I don't need this arm to kill you."

"Enough you two. Toothless and Rapunzel are going to Berk. We need to stop them."

"No!" Drago said.

"What did you say?" Pitch asked.

"We attack now." Drago said

"No, we need to get Rapunzel. Her powers are vital to my plan." Pitch defended.

"I control the Red Death. I'm sending it now." Drago walked away.

...

Hiccups POV

"We looked everywhere. They're gone." Jack said hanging his head.

It was hard to believe. Rapunzel was gone. Toothless was gone. Taylor was gone.

"How can Toothless be gone?" Merida asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But we need to keep looking."

Just then we heard a loud crash outside. Then a familiar roar.

I ran out to the door. I opened up the door. There was Toothless, with Rapunzel.

"Toothless!" I ran over to him.

Rapunzel jumped off.

"How did you do it?" I asked. "It took me month to figure out how to fly Toothless."

"Well when your against the clock, you find you can learn pretty fast."

Merida and Jack came outside.

"Punzie!" Jack ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad your ok."

Just then there was a squeak the lizard Jack brought ran over to them.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel picked him up.

Merida walked over to Rapunzel.

"I'm glad you ok, blondey."

"Thanks Merida."

She then turned to me.

"Hiccup, Berk is in danger. Pitch is going to release a Red Death on it."

I froze.

"He just did."

Behind Rapunzel, the giant dragon was flying straight for Berk.

 _ **Let the Battle begin!**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Red Death

Chapter 11: The Red Death

Hiccups POV

We all looked as the Red Death landed. It began destroying the village.

I looked at the equipment on Toothless. I needed to change Toothless's to the fire proof one.

"Ok here's the plan. Merida, prepare the Vikings to battle. Jack, I need you to distract the dragon. I'm going to change out Toothless's tail."

Jack and Merida took off.

"What about me?"

Rapunzel looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"I never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Ok then, go jump on Fury and help Jack."

Rapunzel ran off.

"Come on Toothless. Lets get that tail on you."

...

Jack's POV

After Hiccup told us the plan, I sped off towards the giant dragon. I started blasting at seemed to just make it irritated.

Just then a fire blast hit it in the head. Rapunzel was riding Fury.

"Do you know what your doing?" I asked.

"Sure." She said back.

Just then the other Dragon Riders came.

"Well hello babe." Snoutlout said to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes.

We just tried to keep the giant dragon busy until Hiccup could get Toothless's tail switched out.

I looked down at the ground. The battle on the ground had begun.

...

Merida's POV

The other dragons were locked up. So we had to fight the army. Man to man.

The men got off the boats and charged the village. I grabbed a sword from the armory.

"Charge!"

I ran towards the charging soldiers. The other Vikings followed. I slashed my way through, trying to get to the middle of the battle.

Just then a big man appeared. He had a black arm with red veins going through it.

I stood before him.

"I am Merida. First born descendant of Clan DunBrock."

"DunBrock? Oh, Fergus the bear king. You're his daughter. What an easy fight this will be."

He swung his spear at me. I blocked it.

"I'm also the best archer in all the kingdoms, and not bad with swords either."

...

Hiccup's POV

"Ok bud, that should do it."

I fastened the tail in place. I then jumped on Toothless and shot up into the sky.

"Alright bud, you know what to do."

We dove at the Red Death and blasted it.

The Red Death fell over. Then it spread its wings and followed after us.

"Just like last time."

But then, the eyes glowed red and it flew back to Berk.

"What?"

I flew back. There was Drago. He had a new arm. Some red right was coming from it. The light connected to the Red Death.

"Toothless, blast him."

Toothless blasted at Drago. He fell over. Then Merida moved in.

"Good he's distracted." I then turned Toothless towards the Red Death.

We blasted at it again. It stopped heading to Berk and back at us.

"Alright, bud. Let's Disappear."

We then climbed into the dark night clouds. The Red Death followed us. It fired a blast of fire at us. Soon it stopped.

The Red Death looked around. It had lost us in the darkness.

"Ok bud, attack the wings. Just like last time."

Toothless dived at it, blasting at the wing over and over. Soon the Red Death got aggravated and wildly blew fire all around. Only this time, we were prepared.

We flew right through flames. Toothless's tail was still good.

"Ok bud, lets do it."

We dove in front of it. It snapped at us and dove after us. I waited til I heard that familiar sucking sound.

"Now!"

Toothless turned around and blasted in the dragon's mouth. It did the same thing as last time. It hit the ground and exploded.

We barely made it out again. We hovered above and watched the explosion.

"HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

I looked in the direction of the voice. A dark man stood on a floating cloud.

"I AM PITCH BLACK. I'M THE ONE WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR ASTRID HOFFERMAN'S DEATH!"

"You?!"

"YOU NEVER SHOULD OF CREATED THIS TEAM. SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE."

I got angry. I didn't even know this guy and he killed Astrid.

Toothless flew up and dove at Pitch. I got my sword ready.

But then I saw it. Pitch was ready to fire an arrow. He released it. The arrow flew. Just as Toothless blasted him.

The arrow hit me in the chest. I lost my breath. I slowly closed my eyes and fell.

...

Jack's POV

I watched as Hiccup and Toothless took on the dark man. Just the I saw it. The man was aiming an arrow at Hiccup.

"HICCUP!"

But it was too late. The man released the arrow.

Toothless blasted the man. He flew off and landed with a splash.

Hiccup started to fall.

"Rapunzel, get Toothless." I said.

Rapunzel rode Fury down to catch Toothless.

I sped down to got Hiccup. I grabbed just before he hit the water.

I landed back down on the ground. Hiccup was badly wounded. There was no arrow, but it was bad.

I ran up to the base. I set him down on his bed. He was barely breathing.

Rapunzel and Toothless came into the room. Toothless nudged Hiccup. Hiccup didn't move.

"We won!" Merida burst into the room. But she then saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" She came over to him.

She started crying. "Please Hiccup. Please don't leave me."

Rapunzel then started to roll up hair. She walked over to Hiccup and set her hair on Hiccup.

"Merida step aside." She said.

"Rapunzel, you can't save him." Merida shouted.

"Yes she can." I said.

Merida nodded and stood by me.

Rapunzel took a deep breath.

 ** _Flower, gleam and glow_**  
 ** _Let your power shine_**  
 ** _Make the clock reverse_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**  
 ** _Change the Fates' design_**  
 ** _Save what has been lost_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _What once was mine._**

Her hair glowed. The wound healed. Hiccup eyes fluttered open.

Toothless nudged him.

"Hey bud. "

Merida jumped over the room. "Hiccup!" She kissed him all over his face.

I came over and sat down on the bed.

"Welcome back, my friend."

 _ **YEAH! They Won**_

 _ **Just about to wrap up this story. Make Sure you Review**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter was Healing Incantation by Mandy Moore**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Offer

Chapter 12: The Offer

Rapunzel POV

Pascal and I sat on my bed, catching up.

After the battle, The Sinister Three, as Jack called them, disappeared. We searched for days, but came up with nothing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Rapunzel?" I heard Hiccup say the other side.

"Come in."

Hiccup opens the door.

"Did you find them?"

"No, we looked everywhere."

I sighed. I kinda wanted Mother to suffer in jail.

"So listen. The team decided to invite you to be on the team."

"Really? Me? Why?"

"Well you saved my life. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. We could use your powers."

"I would love to. But I want to go home first."

"Of course."

...

I watched the door. I knew that my parents were going to come through that door. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup stood to the side.

Just then the door opened. My parents slowly made their way to me.

"Rapunzel?" My mother said.

"Yes."

She smiled. She then hugged me. So did my father.

My father then came to my friends.

"Thank you. Is there anything I could do?"

"How about taking off the bounty you have on us?" Merida said.

"Done."

Merida shrugged.

Hiccup stepped forward. "Your majesty, we have extended an invitation to Rapunzel to join The Big Four."

Father then nodded. "Well, she can. I want her to learn what she can about the other kingdoms. But first we need to celebrate."

...

Hiccup's POV

One week later

The three of us sat on the transport, waiting for Rapunzel.

When King Steven said lets celebrate, he meant it. The party to celebrate Rapunzel's return lasted an entire week.

Jack was getting indulged in the finer thing is life. We was now passed out on the floor of the transport.

Merida and I never left each other's side the whole week. I was pretty happy to have her in my life.

Rapunzel was telling her parents goodbye. She started to walk over to the transport.

"Bye, I love you" she shouted.

"Well about time." Merida whispered.

"I heard that." Rapunzel said.

Toothless was asleep next to Jack. He had a wild week as well.

"Well Toothless isn't going anywhere. So I'll ride Fury."

I walked up to where Fury was waiting

"Alright. Let's go."

 _ **Stick around for the epilogue.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Epilogue will be here soon.**_


	14. Epilouge: The Mysterious Man

Epilogue: The Mysterious Man

Cyprus's POV

The day was beautiful. The kingdom was alive and well. I walked around the kingdom.

"Excuse me?" I asked a man walking past. "Which way to the castle?"

"That way." The man pointed. "Across the bridge and through the gates."

"Thank you."

I followed the man's directions. The gates were open.

I went up to a guard.

"I'm Lord Cyprus, of Grimstad. I need to speak with your Queen."

The guard nodded. "Follow me."

The guard lead me through the castle. We then came to the throne room.

"Wait here." Then the guard left.

A servant came out.

"May I introduce, her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

 _ **Yep I am writing a second one. I thought I should just introduce a couple characters.**_

 _ **Thanks to All of those who read this story. Make sure to catch the next one.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Big 4: The Sisters of Arendelle will be here soon.**_


End file.
